caspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Esil
Have you seen the moon and sun set a million times; the death of dozens of civilizations; your own legacy crumbling before you!? ''--Esil--'' Esil was born from the royal servant Farie and the Gaian king Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh, infamous for being not only womanizing but a cruel partner, took an eye to Farie, impregnated her, and banished her once the baby was born. Gilgamesh gave the baby the name Esil, meaning "A star followed to safety/shelter". Esil knew from birth that he was the secret child of Gilgamesh and Farie (not Gilgamesh and his actual wife Liri). This scarred Esil to some extent. He grew to resent his parents, those around him, and even his own life style. Growing up he proved immune to the vices of Gaian royalty (a feat all on its own). He eventually found solice in combat, not from the thrill of killing but from his strange habit to get lost in the flow of battle. He was granted militarial power by his father and led many campaign to expand Gilgamesh's empire with his older brother Toru. But, eventually, Esil could not take his father's ordering any longer and sought to destroy him. After announcing his disobediance of Gilgamesh's word, Esil exiled himself to the desert with nothing in his hands or over his shoulders. Esil had heard tales of an ancient immortal lizard that resided near a mountain spring. The lizard was the very same that robbed his father of the flower of immortality as he rested in the springs. Esil aimed to defeat the lizard, claim the flower of immortality as his own, and return to Gil--Gaia as an immortal hero that would vanquish all evil from the empire. Esil, after much searching, found the lizard and vanquished it. Esil gutted the lizard and ate it's stomach, which held the flower all these years. He took the skin of the reptile and crafted strong, black leather armor, and used its fangs to craft two swords (one a stabbing blade and the other a slashing blade). But, the voice of the dead lizards soul came to Esil. It told him that even though he was immortal, he would never again find happiness in his life and that he would be doomed to hunt for death an eternity. Esil did not head the words of the ghost. With his goal fufilled, Esil returned to Gil--gaia; but only to find its stone walls in ruin. It had been invaded by a union of a dozen desert tribes. The Gaians were outnumbered and easily slaughtered. Immediate pain consumed Esil. All he knew had been dead-- his brother, his mother, and even his hated father. Esil was the only one left. So, the words of the ghost ran through Esil's head and he stood and began walking the desert. To this day, through a variety of paths, Esil still seeks his death after slaughtering countless warriors. Powers and Abilities While Esil didn't have any "magical powers" at birth, he's gained the ability to teleport and "bekon the power of Rhaksha" from his dealings with the so-called god. Esil also prooved to be one of the most skilled warriors in all of Aphelion, and he is not easily hit by ordinary attacks. Synopis During the first arc, Esil challenged Darkness and nearly defeated him; but Darkness sprang a trap that imprisioned Esil within the ruins of Gil--Gaia. Esil was watched over by his eternal guardian Luga who prevented any person from appraoching Esil. Eventually, though, Esil was freed by Havoc after he had persuaded Luga. Esil helped the group in the final battle against Darkness, and even destroyed one of the powerful titans. After Darkness' defeat, Esil fought Kyle and won; yet he decided to spare Kyle and only left him with a knife through his forearm. Esil returned to the ruins of Gil--Gaia with his servant Luga and told her of the strange dreams he had while imprisoned. Esil dreamt of a man in dark cloaks wearing a mask of a rotting elephant's face, sitting on a throne of camel skin and bull entrails, the damned suffering at his feat in nothing but darkness. The cloaked man revealed himself as Rhaksha--the Sadoan deity of death, at least from his eyes. Rhaksha told Esil that he would be granted his death if only he made Rhaksha the supreme god of the land and carved out a great empire in his name. Esil believed Rhaksha. Esil then rebuilt the ruins of Gil--Gaia with his bare hands and named Luga as his wife. They had two children, Oze and Ozan, a girl and boy. Esil declared himself king, Luga his queen. Now, Esil rules from his throne, commanding the newly ressurected Gaian army, in the name of conquest and Rhaksha.